


【跳黑心】鬼迷心窍

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 正邪不过一念之间。在恶与欲的引诱下，他能否正己身定己心，不往堕落的深渊里去？本文涉及囚禁。





	【跳黑心】鬼迷心窍

邪魔的心污浊，身子却干净。

燕齐看他与浮尸无异的身骨泡在寒潭里，锁链在四肢上缠绕一圈又一圈。恶人已不年轻，又在鬼门关走一遭，本称不上俊的面目变得比以往更可憎。燕齐关他三月，日日守着，生怕自己壁橱里的骸骨被旁人发现。如今潭水再不飘红，燕齐想着，是时候了。  
于是他准备好自七剑合璧以来悉心搜罗的物件，装进浮水的盒，带到白练之后的洞里。

青龙门主燕齐的衣着本与护法大不相同，可他偏生扮成死去年岁里他唾弃的模样。金丝冠，青橙袍，护心镜，腰间玉，样样不缺。他走到潭边堪堪停住，却还叫水沾了靴尖。燕齐离那垂首的恶人近，是想叫他看清岸上人模样，讥讽他十年间眼瞎。可他在止住脚步的时候意识到，这恶人是真的眼瞎了。  
他这么打扮，没有意思。

燕齐后退，站在干岸上。  
水中废人已不是往昔魔头。恶人三魂七魄里属于魔教与武学的尽散去，属于少主的化作鬼影流连在黑虎崖每一个阴暗角落掀起阴风阵阵，而剩下的...  
燕齐不知道他还剩些什么。

浮水盒子被放进潭里。燕齐盘膝而坐，手指摁它，半沉半浮，不许飘流。  
盒里第一层躺着绢扇，玉骨雕花玲珑，系青金珠坠。展开来，绢面已显年岁，雨打芍药丹青暗淡。翻过面，燕齐看上头题字“非欢”，笑开来。  
他拆扇面，每褪一根玉骨，当年情形清晰一分，像是尘封在扇折间，只有毁坏，方能予其自由。只是一人追忆无益，因为若无人倾诉，容易叫人心生焦灼。幸而，燕齐所想之事，面前残骨知道，只消稍稍提醒，必然能记起。

燕齐毫不羞耻，脱去衣衫，手握扇骨，下到潭水之中。  
他不觉得冷。他在天悬白练长大，骨血里早浸透了寒泉，一身清冽化不去。燕齐自以为清明，觉得他守心十年，身脏不算，魂干净。脚踩在潭底石上，他一步步向恶行去，没注意眼底清醒逐渐消弭。燕齐不记得，妖魔在黑虎崖长大，浑身邪气侵蚀一切。他护法十年，随侍左右，又怎能逃得去心生魔障的下场。

有个人的一双招子毁去了，耳朵几近失聪，在潭水中浸泡的时日太久，触觉也缺失。燕齐走到他面前，他毫无反应。门主扯拽他臂上锁链，叮当脆响，他踉跄，向前摔。玉扇骨抵在他支棱的肋骨上。恶人停住，靠着脚镣的重量稳住身子。燕齐移开扇骨，不管新戳出的红印，只是抓过他一只手，抚过玉骨上雕花。  
那只手取过的人命数不胜数，却不要脸的犹自端正，骨节分明。不仅如此，燕齐心下发笑，恶人一手汉隶，可以传世。那“非欢”二字，燕齐看了千万遍。  
不知道恶人记不记得。

恶人对指尖传来的触感无动于衷。木然的过了，就显虚假。  
他在装不记得，燕齐想。  
燕齐将手沉入水中，绕过他腰侧，将多年前那恶人亲赐的玉扇送入比指尖敏感的地方。  
还骗我？年轻人无声地责问。

跟了燕齐半辈子的称呼和这把扇子绑在一起。  
他手掌捏住骨柄一进一出，被锁链缠绕的人毫无反应。燕齐不为所动，依旧手上不紧不慢，叫他好好体验那雕花是个什么纹样。水面被他的动作打碎了，潭底恶人青白的踝骨看不清晰，燕齐心里思绪也不清晰。他盯着那人因为不适而蜷曲的脚趾出神。  
他活成了和那邪魔一样的懦夫，他想。恶人什么都不敢说，而他自己呢，什么都不敢看明白。有的时候，旁人唤他青龙门主，他还会愣怔，还会不敢认。他心里是发憷的。  
他手上一送，将扇骨推入深处。他不要这扇子了，也不要那跟了他半生的名头。  
那不是他。不是。

可那若不是他，他又是谁？

恶人睁开眼睛，浮白的眼球转向他。燕齐与他单方面对视，看见一篇虚空，心绪本就不见，现在黑白也不再分明。  
或许世间黑白本没有清晰的边界。

他伸手合上那双空洞的眼，手指顺着鼻梁滑下，拂过薄唇，挤入口腔，掐住软舌。  
那魔头没有发出一丝声音，但燕齐知道，恶人脑内和他在想同一件事。  
他记得的。

燕齐头一次为自己是谁感到迷惑，是在一个平平无奇的夏夜。那时候他不过一个小小亲卫，还一件事都没为魔教做过。

恶人的利牙咬破燕齐指尖。他忙抽出手指，用力掴在那邪魔臀上，叫扇骨再陷深些，仅有一串青金珠坠露在外面。金色点点嵌在幽蓝之中，如那夜天色。

那夜里，天上星子成带，地上萤子成辉，黑虎崖上风灯明亮，火光灼灼烧得异常刺眼。燕齐刚回到舍屋烧水洗脚，总旗就匆忙跑来将所有人召了去。山道上满是人，燕齐汲拉着鞋跟着跑，往北去，听说是要捉拿谁。跑着跑着，他站住了。黑虎崖北面地势险峻，若是要逃，怎可能向北？他转身往南追，离其余教众越来越远。燕齐轻功上佳，全魔教除教主与那仿若会飞的鹳护法外无人可敌。他愈奔愈快，想着若寻到那倒霉蛋，就趁着四下无人帮他一把，叫他安全下山去。

他揣着这念头跑，浑身都觉得有劲。不一会儿，看见前方石路上两条人影闪过。他敛了呼吸，悄声潜行，渐渐撵了上去。看清那二人身形的刹那，燕齐心下一凉。  
他赶上教主清理门户了。

鹳护法腰上挨了一掌，跌跌撞撞不甘心的继续向前冲，忽见岔路，身法突转，一时甩掉了教主。黑吃黑，好机会。燕齐可不愿意一辈子做个小小亲卫。他得往上爬，等位置高到得了闲又没人监视，才好修习青光剑法，早日...离开这腌臜地，早日回去给爹娘一个交代。

燕齐武功不行，硬拼不过，还好鹳护法身上有伤跑得慢。他抢在前头，撒棱刺，泼香油又悬细索，鹳护法慌不择路又痛苦难忍眼前发白，一不留神，刺穿了脚底，又一滑绊在索上。燕齐飞身而出，急急捆了他手点了他穴道。  
教主到。魔头戴着铁甲的手指撬开那叛徒牙关，一截舌头生生拔出来，扔在地上沾了尘埃，血浸透燕齐鞋边的土地。

在燕齐将鹳世杳投入黑牢的时刻，他想，虽然他身为七剑传人，心在青龙门，但手上做的事...好像毁了他说自己并非魔教中人的立场。  
教主命他填了护法的职，赏了他金丝冠，又个青檀盒子，里头是把扇子，绢面玉骨天青坠。魔教护法的名号从此缠上了他，他即是正道，又入魔道，千头万绪，到今天，那结还没解开。  
有时候他问自己，他是谁？燕齐脑内率先浮出的不是自己的名字，不是青龙门主的称号，而是...而是一句不堪的“护法”。  
他走夜路的时候听了太多回，那魔头一句句不同语调的“护法”重重叠叠萦绕耳畔，阴魂不散。

燕齐无声的问那魔头。你染我如此，可还记得我纯白的时候是什么模样？  
恶人没有回应，但燕齐知道，他是记得的。  
他们俩都记得，都明白，但还是护法护法的喊了很多年。那邪魔狠毒的，靠这轻巧的两个字蒙了昔日少年的心，叫他陷在迷茫的漩涡里。  
他停下手上动作，等水面平静下来。再没有漩涡了。他看着潭面自己的倒影。  
护法是谁呢？是燕齐。燕齐是谁呢？燕齐就是燕齐，是青光剑主，但无可否认的，他也曾是护法。  
那魔头早与他说过。人生非欢，不如意或身不由己之事常有。  
由不得他不认。

他将那扇骨抽出来，任它沉入潭底。凶名和过往是分不开的，燕齐想，过往和他这个人是分不开的。那扇子是属于过往的，自然也没有还回去的道理。该是他的，还是他的，抓牢了，不必放。

燕齐退回潭边，打开第二层盒子。

他在离开黑虎崖的前一晚带走了那魔头枕下藏的传承。

一把翘尖小银刀，乌梅木的柄，没有鞘，是从初代教主那传下来的。冰凉凉的刃贴在恶人的脊骨上，恶人脖颈后仰，身子曲起，避其锋芒，手上一挣，锁链碰撞出散碎的杂音。  
终于肯给个回应，燕齐暗啐一口。贱骨头。  
他手一转，换了刀背，一路往下敲，劲力愈重，只叫那邪魔一张白皮上赤印由浅到深，铺开来。  
恶人不说话，也不喘气，只是回过头来看他，眼瞳虽无神，但微微眯眼带起的眼角褶皱傲慢的直叫燕齐心头火起。  
不过一个废人而已。

潭水清澈，他不愿意污染了去，闭了闭眼，依旧用着刀背。乌银的翘尖敲过那恶人的肩胛，狠狠摁下去，皮被骨抵着，被金属挤压着，留下两个红点，恰好是骨尖上痛点的地方。  
恶人一动不动。

燕齐有时候奇怪，这邪魔到底是什么人。往年夫人死了不见他伤心，反而和他黏到一处去，要什么给什么，无上荣宠捧到面前来。后来儿子死了也不见他难过，安安静静的待在这寒潭水中。每日燕齐来看他，他总是静默着服从，偶尔，偶尔有力气的时候，还会有个知足的浅笑，像是念着燕齐的好。简直疯了。

燕齐讨厌他不出声。  
他手中刀变换目标，翘尖压进肘窝里，那里有条麻筋，只消稍稍动作...  
恶人身子微颤，手臂瑟缩一下，幅度不大，但足以带动他臂上圈圈枷锁。玄铁链子碰撞，像是絮絮私语。这就对了，燕齐想着。原本那邪魔不是少语之人，又无甚城府，什么事都与他说来。小到感慨诉苦，大到教中秘密，无所顾忌，把他当个贴心人宠杀了去。习惯了那邪魔絮叨聒噪，如今在这寒潭之中，金属与皮肉相接的时候，若是一片安静...他燕齐又怎能如意？

他在恶人的另一条手臂上留下对称的印记之后，反握住刀，刀柄戳在他胸骨上，一下一下，往下走，停在脐窝中。他没用力气，只是抵在那。恶人抬头，嘴角几乎不可见的抿起，其中轻蔑意思昭然。燕齐手一送，压住他脏腑。他盯着那恶人面上表情变化，拧动刀柄叫它旋进，直到那邪魔眉间蹙起才将刀柄往下划。

燕齐握着那刀，只觉得凉，没有发现魔教积存百年的恶念钻进他的手指，顺着血脉往上，咬进他心里，又渗进他的魂里，蚕食他神识的清醒。

点过髋骨胫骨，燕齐又将刀调转，继续用刀背贴着他。  
恶人是消瘦的，膝盖骨分外明显，青色血脉半藏在薄皮下。刃口拂过去的时候，燕齐看着恶人的一张脸，看他忽然卸了抵抗一派纵容的模样，脑中嗡鸣一声，手上不受控制，刀尖刺入，终于见了血。他猛然抓起恶人另一条腿，手上发抖，将割未割。  
恶人悄悄屈起膝盖，将自己送上去。死白的皮上一条红线缓缓溢出。燕齐收不住力，翘尖儿歪去，一片皮就这么剐下来。手一松，银刀与皮肉一同沉入水底。

潭中清水染脏的时候，那邪魔面上带笑。

他将恶人拦腰扛起，扔到岸边石床上，又将缠绕的长锁松几圈，叫他手脚能够活动，  
恶人侧躺着，湿漉漉的黑发贴在脸上肩上。燕齐坐在他背后的床沿上，看着他。  
这句躯体他很熟悉了。邪魔是消减的，肌理薄薄覆在骨架上。他的头歪过去，脖颈拧着，肋间随着浅浅呼吸起伏，再往下，绕到背后，腰窝陷进去。燕齐伸手过去，在腰侧留下个掐痕。还不等他松开，恶人和潭水一样温度的手覆上他手背。  
如挽留一般。

燕齐脑子里一根弦砰的断了。

随着锁链吵嚷嚷的响动，邪魔被翻过身，露出背上的红痕。燕齐托起他的腰，将自己埋进去。这身骨他太熟稔，就算进出无度，也还是舒服得很。明明在寒潭里泡久了，身子外头透凉，可里面呢，像是个暖炉子，不知哪里来的火裹着着他的物件。  
燕齐趴伏下去，全身重量压在恶人身上，扯住他的头发，也叫自己进的更深。他这样做过很多回了，就算如今境遇不同，还是无比自然，自然到他陡然生了错觉。一瞬间，燕齐还以为这魔头的身侧才是他该待的地方。

不是的。他想，勉力拨开心头笼罩的层层迷雾。不是的。  
青龙门才是他心安之处，七侠才是他的归宿。  
可黑虎崖对他又算个什么地方呢？他在那里待得时日比在别处都长。每一次他上到那个山头，到底算去，还是算回？同样的，这石洞算他什么地方？燕齐每日在这待得时间比在外头长得多。每一次探视那恶人，到底算是来看他，还是回来看他？  
雾渐浓，迷了燕齐心窍。

他许久没有宣泄过了。燕齐将那恶人翻过来倒过去蹂躏良久，久到邪魔膝盖上的伤都不再渗血，他才交代完，停下来。

燕齐支在墙边的青光剑忽然倒下。剑上护手磕在石地上的声音破开锁链相撞的声响，如一阵强风，吹得他眼前迷障散去三分。燕齐松开搂着那恶人的手，推开他，下床去。本以为一刀两断，奈何藕断丝连。到底还是滚到一块去了。燕齐心中犯怵，想着，他为什么要去碰不该碰的毒物？  
那恶人尚未平复的呼吸和腿间的浊液像是现实的两巴掌，由不得他不承认方才他做了什么。

他将那魔头重新扔进水里，也不管里头是不是飘着血污。洞外开始下雷雨，他草草把自己清理干净，看见水里人的样子，想起恶人按住他的手的动作，心下忽然泛起凉意。抄起青光剑，他往外走。  
方才的事不能怪他。是那魔头的错。

既然有错，那就得罚。只是那恶人什么没见识过？黑虎崖山中黑牢花样繁复，水牢里也手段也层出不穷，大多都是那魔头心血来潮时候一点点添进去的，用他自己的东西，吓不着他。  
怎么办呢，燕齐站在洞口想。他手上青光剑出鞘，随着闪电破空嗡嗡鸣响。

那魔头身上没有武功。燕齐分出三成功力，将他裹在青光真气之中，留着他的命。死人，虽然乖些，但没有意思。

电光缠绕在剑上，燕齐手一甩，叫那刺目光华落在锁链上，落在水中。  
噼啪。  
恶人的肢体不可抑制的痉挛起来，眼睛大睁，虽然看不见，但还是转向他的方向，空洞洞的，把人的魂魄吸进去。随着邪魔痛苦的颤栗，锁链也响，叮叮当当，合着洞外雨声，足够热闹，弥补了那人一声痛叫也没有的遗憾。

还不够，燕齐心下有个熟悉的声音对他说。他盯着那邪魔，看他尚有力气站着，手再动，又一道电光挥过去，叫那焦灼之苦再度流窜在恶人身周与体内，烧的他求生不得，求死又不能。铁索响声更胜，恶人跌坐下去，水淹过口唇。他抬起头，勉力呼吸，却还是寂然无声的。

锁链还在晃动着，恶人有心无力，无法抑制身上颤抖。金属相击闹得燕齐心烦意乱，眼前黑雾更浓，抬手又是一道电光，依靠那灼眼的亮，叫自己看清楚些。噼啪。这是天人合一的惩罚，燕齐想。老天给脸下雷雨，而他呢，舍得把神剑之威用在这废人身上。  
简直便宜他了。

恶人的挣动渐渐消去，头也垂下，口鼻全浸在水里。燕齐疾步过去，放下剑，扯过锁链将他摔在岸上。恶人蜷缩着，一动不动。燕齐探他鼻息，还有气。他坐在恶人身后，那人趁机撑起身子钻到他怀里，咯人的身骨贴着他，身上的水濡湿他衣衫，手钻到他衣襟里去。燕齐僵住，不曾制止恶人手上动作。他感觉那五指摸索着，像是一下一下敲在他心上，毫无章法。忽然，他觉得怀里一空，那恶人坐直了身子，手里拿着个小瓷瓶子，里头药丸已经叫他含在嘴里。

那是神医配给燕齐保命的药。

邪魔双臂抱着膝盖，身子微微发颤，歪过头来，像条吐信的盘蛇，舌尖舔过唇齿，笑着。  
以往时候，这魔头常常在扯了帐子以后，缩在他身边，贴在他耳边唤他护法，一句比一句轻，逗得他看过去后，就是这样笑的。往昔还清明的眼在烛火下满含情，看着燕齐，视线胶在他身上，嘴里欲说还休的意思全从眸光里透出来。

既然死不了，那再来一回吧。  
燕齐将恶人推倒在地，掐住他脖颈，吻上去。身下人似是在挣扎，又或许是多年习惯养出的无意识动作，方才偷命的手轻轻挠过他碰不得的那节尾椎，若无声调笑，叫颤栗直直冲入燕齐脑海。

恶人尝起来是水的味道，一片淡薄，内壁也凉。舌叶乖顺的，由着燕齐翻腾掠夺，在啧啧水声间小心翼翼护着自己。燕齐舔过那人锋锐的牙，想起那一日他抱着儿子的尸体，龇一口森森白牙声嘶力竭的模样。他退出来，吮吸恶人若是抿起就消失不见的薄唇，轻咬厮磨，只叫破皮红肿才作罢。恶人轻轻呼气，不算温热的鼻息与燕齐的交融。

燕齐舔舔他唇角，手从脖颈上挪开，穿在他一头湿发里。邪魔的舌尖探过来与他一触即离，燕齐却不肯叫他逃，又探进去，将他勾到自己这边来，牙根咬住，逼出恶人鼻腔里暗暗的哼，又不是不情不愿的，说不清道不明。燕齐突然心生厌恶，松口，一把推开他。

这魔头，半疯了半辈子，这下是彻底疯了。他嚷着要给孩儿报仇的时候明明情真意切，以身搏命的时候也激狂果断。怎么现在...他变成这副模样，难不成是把三月前种种忘了个精光?燕齐看着那废人面泛潮红气息不匀，心中直叹，或许魔头没忘，只是在那颗黑心里，偌大个魔教毁在他手上，至亲骨肉死在怀里这些事，饶是有千斤重，还都抵不上他自己那一丝贪爱。  
真是恶心。

忽而间，恶人变了神情，眉头紧蹙，面上血色唰的褪去。看来还没疯透，这不，醒神了。莫名其妙的，燕齐心中厌烦随着喉中苦涩化去，带着戏谑的意思，他看着残废的恶人弓起背，似是有些紧张的曲起身子。他等着，看那恶人会不会暴起袭击。可叫他失望，恶人的头偏向他，眼睫微动，呼吸渐渐平缓下来，几乎无声了，蜷缩在那里，明摆着一副任君摆弄的模样。  
纵横一生，没想到他竟也懂委曲求全。

管那邪魔是怕死还是贪欢，燕齐可不愿亏待自己。脱去被恶人蹭得透湿的衣衫，他慢慢悠悠坐在邪魔腰上，居高临下，扯过曾经上位者白骨似的手，湿润的掌心贴在他自己的物件上。魔头腕子上镣铐沉重，手不稳，勉强驯服的从顶端拂到根部，再颤颤巍巍的重来。燕齐由着他慢吞吞，自己去揉身下人霜白的胸肉，指尖发力向下，十条抓痕清晰，又连搓带按的，叫赤色化开来，染了整片胸膛。那魔头眼珠子在眼皮底下滚动，喉头也动，下意识的吞咽着未出口的喘息。燕齐忽而觉得不是滋味，拨开恶人的手。邪魔这般过于顺从的态度，直叫他觉得陌生。

好像事情本不该是这样的。是哪里错了呢？他看着恶人破皮的唇，心思也像是被什么东西弄破了，一碰就疼，让他不敢思量任何事情。加之外头雷雨交加，回荡在洞里一声一声闷响，吵得他头脑昏聩，下意识想听写别的，软些的声音。

一恍惚间，那邪魔好像感知到些什么，神色忽转，冷下脸，眉宇之间傲然之色将燕齐拖至清醒与恍惚之间。燕齐看着他一头微湿的墨发丝丝缕缕黏在面颊上，肩颈上，黑的愈发黑，白的愈发白，引着他身下火起。肾气上涌，燕齐难以把持，身子微挪后狠狠撞进那暖穴里，又犹嫌不够，咬上那魔头殷红的乳尖。恶人急急抽气，可刚发出声音，又被他强行断去了。

燕齐看他闭着眼昂着头，满面寒霜，心里却不怒反喜。邪火攻心，烧得燕齐浑浑噩噩。身下又加一把火，那里头又紧又暖，还含着他方才留下的东西，燥得他忍不住大开大合。他那孽物怒涨，捅将进去再出来，带出浊白，皮肉相撞之声在雷鸣的间隙分外清晰。可燕齐不满意。

他抬眼看着那恶人咬着唇，头偏开去，狠心嫌恶他的样子，身体却放松了，承接着他身下捣弄。魔头还是老样子，燕齐想着，和以往一样装模作样的矜持，其实里头想要他想得都痉挛起来。这想法恍若野草，瞬间在他心尖长满了，闹得又慌又痒。习惯这种可怕的妖魔缠上来，叫他眼前的事物越发模糊，看什么都影影绰绰。燕齐只觉得身上飘，好像他不再是在寒潭边冰凉的石地上弄这魔头，而是回到黑虎崖..回那间卧室里，那方熟悉的床榻上...他们的床...

燕齐吮这那红尖儿，手挪到邪魔的肩窝边上，指头探过去轻轻挠着。恶人觉得痒，激得喉头一滚，肩膀缩一下又放松。燕齐嗤笑一声，鼻尖贴着那邪魔，闻到的不是潭水沁入的湿气，倒像是那魔头帐中常点的暖香，干燥而甜丝丝，迷幻一般将他包裹起来。燕齐裹在虚妄的环绕里，耳中连雷声也小下去，白练的轰鸣也变成春雨淅沥。

宛若故梦临身，又似魔障噬魂。

燕齐无心辨别，他只是以指代舌挑弄那软肉，抬头大睁着眼睛看那魔头，也不管他到底是躺在寒石上还是熏香的锦被上，不管他身周是洞穴内的阴暗，还是纱帐里烛影绰绰。他全都不在乎，全都看不见，就像深陷泥潭的人唯一的心念是逃生，燕齐唯一知道做的，就是将自己楔进身下随着他动作而一收一松的嘴，填满他内里，撑平他褶皱，占全了里头湿暖滑腻。

透过眼前的黑幕，他看见那魔头面上泛了红潮，却还是不肯放下颜面似的，不出声。时光好似倒转，叫燕齐不记得年月，也叫他忘了自己是谁。恶人的容颜也不一样了，年轻了些，顺眼了些，那一双忽然睁开的浮白瞎眼一瞬间看起来好像也恢复光明。邪魔笑容狂妄，又转瞬即逝，戴着镣铐的手抬起来牵过燕齐的手，搭在大腿上。随着四肢动作，锁链叮当，如床笫间窃窃私语，一句接一句往耳朵里飘，酥麻他半边身子，可又听不真切。

燕齐掐一把他腿跟肉，又嫌恶人太过消瘦，不过瘾，将人翻过来，揉着臀肉弹软，留下指印。犹觉不够，动手去掴，响声过后，一片红。燕齐抬手点在邪魔后颈上，叫他垂下头去，又拨开湿发，露出皮肤。他轻轻揉，又掐着皮，一点点往下去。

恶人的脊背是好看的。燕齐扶住他细窄的腰，身下慢了抽插的动作，叫他不消颠簸的那样厉害，好看清楚些。燕齐不急着逼那邪魔叫出声来。急不得的，他每回都这样，强忍着，直到激昂处，才呜咽两声，还是闷闷的，不肯爽利。必须要等实在不行了，快意钻进骨缝里，才肯放下架子，哭叫出声。

燕齐等着呢。他不着急，好整以暇的欣赏着邪魔背后肌肉随着他动作变幻的线条。曾经的上位者身上没有什么伤疤，独步江湖多年，近乎无人伤得了他。上回七剑合璧他倒霉受的是内伤，而这回的割痕全叫燕齐用神医配的软膏消了去。现在能看见的，那霜白一片上是他刚才用刀背敲出的一条一条红印，又肩胛上两点血色，都是他的戳儿。

他的戳儿打在邪魔的表皮上，而邪魔的戳儿打在他魂里。可燕齐当下是浑噩的，又怎么知道呢？

燕齐俯下身去，胸口贴着恶人后背，手环到前去，揉在微凉而紧实的小腹上，又有一搭没一搭抚弄身下人。另一只手掰过恶人的头，叫他能看见那张脸。不年轻了，眉眼又寡淡，染了情色却还是显得气色不佳，唇又薄，典型的薄情相。

可这么说又不对。燕齐低下头吻他，唇舌交缠间身下也讨了巧左右厮磨，叫那邪魔里头又觉得胀的难受又觉得空虚的很，疏解不得。燕齐忆着那魔头神情，忽而觉得他眉角下压，唇角微弯，含着不可说的意思，到像是留他温好。

若不是知道那魔头心空，会误以为是眷念。

可是，真的是误以为么？燕齐饶他，不叫他被吻得闭气。退开来，银丝相连，那恶人舌尖一勾尽数吃下去。燕齐再看他，不敢确定了。

恶人以往情浓时刻，在他还是护法的时候，总是这般情态。鬼使神差的，燕齐想起当时翻脸时这魔头那一句“孤王可待你不薄”，不该有的酸楚漫上心间。

燕齐忘了，或是被什么蒙蔽了，若不是那恶人杀他父母，他不会入魔教，也就轮不上那魔头说待他如何。

燕齐秀眉一皱，咬咬牙，将恶人翻回来，近乎对折一般抱在怀里，使劲弄着。邪魔不怎么出汗，只是身上潭水不曾干去，皮肉相贴时又湿又滞涩。燕齐将他削短的发往后扯，迫使邪魔仰头袒露脆弱喉咙。他舔上喉结，舌尖打转。恶人咕哝一声，眉宇间残存的傲气化入那难明神色，身上莫须有的暖香随着因情事渐激而升高的体温更多的发散出来，蒙住现实，织出过往的残影。蔽了燕齐心神，捂住他眼睛，拉着他勾着他，往黑洞洞的深渊边。  
引着他堕下去。

那瘦削的身子是熟悉的，那皮肤上微凉的触感是熟悉的，感觉与配合都是熟悉的。燕齐看着恶人肩头下意识的抽动，手也习惯性的贴上他胸膛。若是邪魔能看见，这番会觉得燕齐面上神色也是熟悉的。

燕齐生的俊朗，和他一道，绝不吃亏。以往推拒不得被朱老四拖着去游花坊，那些个脂粉姑娘见他芝兰玉树，就算倒贴银子也要留他。燕齐额上汗珠从鬓角滴入发间，发髻松散，胡桃色的发垂下来，滑落肩头。年轻人宽肩窄腰，有力的手玉白，一只环在恶人背后，一只游走在胸前，修剪圆整的指甲刮蹭着一点红尖儿，叫它充血挺立，若雪地落梅。燕齐的腰摆动，柔韧而从容，孽物深深浅浅进了又出，那暖地方也知趣，随着他吞吐有度。

燕齐垂首轻啄那恶人微肿的唇，又偏过头去舔舐耳骨。感觉怀中人身体里最后一丝僵硬化去，他忽而下重手，咬在泛青的薄薄耳垂上，留个血印子。满意了，偷偷笑，艳若涂朱的唇勾起，一双桃花眼弯着，里头含喜，包在涟涟水光里。眼下的泪痣随着面上神情变化悄悄颤。邪魔受了惊，身子一紧，含住他锁住他，却不巧的叫那烧火棍点在软肉上，又是一激灵，勉勉强强没出声。或许他出声了，只是被外头炸雷遮住，没叫燕齐听见。

燕齐被他绞得也难忍，呼出一口热气，退出去，在背后托举的手松开，叫那魔头结结实实磕在地上，碰的一声，不疼才有鬼。那魔头不皱眉，只是沉下脸，一副你奈我何的样子，又是熟悉的。燕齐帮他翻身侧躺，面向他，自己跪坐起来，从肋下一路的吻，到腰侧，到肚腹间停下，舌尖画圈，尝着那惨白皮肉上水汽的味道。

燕齐将他挂了层薄汗的鼻尖埋在恶人脐窝里，额头也贴着他。恶人腰身一动不敢动，却又因被他弄得浑身酥软，手下意识来推他的头，腿也挣动几下，锁链相撞闷响声声，叫燕齐想起那邪魔床头挂着的铃铛，每回动作激烈些就会发出零碎响声，合着身下人絮乱呻吟，合宜的很。

他曲起那恶人的膝盖，早些时候割的口子崩裂，血又渗出来。燕齐不知怎么了，凑过去舔舐，像是吃什么琼浆玉液，铁锈味在嘴里都化成甜。他没看见那魔头面上一闪而过的得逞神色，只是叫他翻个身，这回背对他，腿也伸展，露出膝盖后的方寸。燕齐的手指轻轻抚过去，挠在那麻筋上，不管那恶人手上猛然抓紧链子的大反应，又往那敏的不行的小块皮肉上唇舌伺候。他就是喜欢找那些个，平日里别说碰了，看都看不到的地方撩拨。魔头果然受不住，口中哽咽一声，讨个饶。

第一声出口了，后面的就顺水推舟，绵绵不绝起来。这样的你来我往，也是熟悉的，属于过往的，藏在影子里的东西。燕齐把那儿舔得湿漉漉，才罢手，让那恶人平躺着，自己抬起头来看他。恶人傲慢不再，到是柔和不少，又暗含着委屈，倒显得是燕齐如何不好了。这般颠倒黑白，也是惯常伎俩。护法早就习惯了。

他扶着那孽物，又进到那熟稔的地方去，紧暖滑腻，留人得很。放缓动作，叫那有些紧绷的恶人舒缓下来。情事上他按着惯例行事，像是重温旧事，反而不似现实。眼前雾气浓重，脑子里也一团浆糊，又渐渐起了杂音。好像有人说话，又抑或是外头瀑布吵闹，或者雷雨交加。忽而间，又有谁将他心中散乱思绪尽驱逐而去，又捂上他耳朵，叫他只听见铃铛声，暗暗的喘息声。他的皮肤上好像也爬上了什么，封住触感，坚硬的岩石在他触碰下化为软被。

如以往，那恶人惹急了是要抓东西的，可这里没有什么东西好抓，没有真被褥，没有真纱帐，也没有衣衫半解敞开的衣襟，只好挠在燕齐背上，收着力气，恼羞的。

一切都是熟悉的。熟悉的就是好的，不管他喜不喜欢，想不想要，不管他是爱是恨，不管两个人谁真谁假，熟悉的就是好的。  
燕齐听着护法的声音，相信了。  
熟悉的地方就是归宿。  
...是吗？是吗？  
燕齐是知道正确答案的，但护法不知道为什么，说不出口。  
于是就无从作答了。

他架起怀中人一条腿，阳·物进得前所未有的深，狠狠顶弄那碰不得的妙处。恶人低吟，貌似来不及吞回的尾音缠着绕在他心尖上越勒越紧。身下也因为快意而绞紧了，切切含着燕齐的宝贝。燕齐愈发放肆，随着雷声的节奏一下一下重重弄到底，啪啪做响，每次进出带出水沫儿来。当真是又急又狠的，全蹭在那准头上，叫那魔头战栗连连，忍不住的喘息急促而絮乱，手也好似下意识的环过来抱他。又没力气，从肩胛一路滑下，擦过他尾椎，将一阵酥麻痛快如电般直窜脑海。

谁说他燕齐不贪欢？

他泥足深陷。越陷越深的同时，戴了十年的面具渐渐变成血肉，代替他真正的脸。  
却不自知。

恶人埋首在他颈间，实在忍不住了，吟叫从唇齿间溢出来，媚生生又恰到好处，像是演练过千百遍，直往护法心里钻，往他魂里钻，进入以后燃一把火，烧得护法眼前发白。他扯着护法站在深渊边上。

甄昕唇贴在他耳边，手搭在他尾椎上，轻轻地画一颗心。  
“护法...”他说。

燕齐脑内轰的一声，若万千惊雷炸起，眼前白光闪过。没顶的快感中，他忘了自己到底是谁，走火入魔的，在心里答应。  
教主。  
我终于回到您身边了。

恍惚间，他只觉得如坠云端，面具终于严丝合缝的和他的脸融在一处。甄昕捧起他的脸，指尖替代双眼重温他的佳模样，冰冷的镣铐似乎让他手不稳，带着护法的头歪过去，脖颈舒展。燕齐由着他。他舒服得很，不愿意动。那邪魔乖顺地含着他留下的东西，他一指点在穴口，觉着没有流出来一丁点儿，心满意足。  
他是魔教护法，这里就是他的归宿。

魔头忽然轻笑一声，狠狠咬上燕齐颈侧，又深又准，锋锐的牙切割撕扯着皮肉，血腥味四散，和在洞中湿气里令人作呕。红雨泼天时剧痛传来。四溅的鲜血温热，流了满肩满背。飞起的血点子碎在邪魔脸上，杀意满，拼尽全力，又是一口下去。

幻境被撕碎，眼前的黑幕揭开，脑中浆糊也洗去。燕齐在堕落的边沿悬崖勒马，堪堪稳住自己，心有余悸。他奋力推开那邪魔，掐住他咽喉，举起拳头砸下，想碎了那一口染血的牙。可是邪魔偏开头，用颧骨受他一拳，又回过头来，唇齿上血迹被他舔舐吞吃干净，还无耻地摆出无辜神情，若不是燕齐疼得一身冷汗，还要以为方才发生的一切都是幻觉。

可谁又说那些不是幻觉呢？那些委曲求全，顺从或傲然的表象，隐忍又贪爱的态度，都是假的。画在他背上的心更是假的。恶魔名叫甄昕，可能一生的真心止于名字，内里空荡荡，什么都没有。

燕齐深吸一口气，心思沉浮。他知道了，那邪魔是把他往魔道上推，叫他堕落在欲海中。迷乱他心神，迷蒙他本心，迷惑他自我。叫他不知道今夕是何年，叫他不知道自己是谁，又为什么活在世上。他全叫肮脏的肉体私欲吞没，又被本不该有的习惯与假熟悉缠缚，差点就万劫不复。

他将那面具从脸上撕下来，虽然鲜血淋漓疼痛难忍，可他不能停。方才可怕的思想一股脑的涌进他脑海，叫他应接不暇的同时身体里暖意一点点被石地吸出去。他背脊发冷，骨缝里都生寒，胸中心脏却乱跳，巨人鸣鼓一般碰碰碰碰，撞得他发狂。那是来自那魔鬼的戾气，燕齐知道。凝起神识，让清醒冷静把一切都压下去，体内真气流转，止血疗伤。燕齐面色煞白的，制住那恶人，看他贪生服软，忍了又忍，到底没能下得去手。

“我是燕齐。”他哑着嗓子，和过往暗影一刀两断。

衣衫不整披头散发的青光剑主神剑在身，挺直腰杆往外走。背后的洞穴里，是他忘却的过往，是他抛下的罪恶，是他解开的心结遗留的纠缠绳索。他想通了，本心也寻回，一身轻快，潇洒人间去也。清者自清，管他世人如何评说。  
洞外暴雨将息，太阳出来，明光照在白练上。也照在他心上。温暖敞亮，堂堂正正。

青光剑主向前走着，渐行渐远。

他不曾回首，不知道他背后，飘着血污的水潭里，一个人睁开复明的眼睛，弯下腰，捡起他与昔日假面一同落下的，一把翘尖小银刀。潭边岸上，有个药瓶子。里头的药不仅保命，能生死人肉白骨，毁得再彻底的根骨也能重建。可这一切，燕齐都是不知道的。

这世道，到底不得安宁。

全文完。

 

\-----------------------------------------  
根骨重建了其实也没用，逮回来再毁一次就行了。【bu  
反正后来教主不是死了就是继续被关着，不然也没天狼门什么事了。


End file.
